Mione's Enchanted
by LixXxa
Summary: Based off the book Ella Enchanted. The war's over, Harry's a Hero and Ginny's a Heroine. Problem is, she isn't, Hermione is. Ginny's little miss perfection, too perfect though. And now Ginny has something on Hermione that turns her world upside down. HHR
1. Control

**Disclaimer: She's a man eater, a man eater. Nelly Furtado! Woohoo! The day I meet her is the day I own Harry Potter! Which will never happen so I'll NEVER own HP!**

**A/N WARNING! Ginny and Ron bashing, and Ginny's a Mary Sue. Don't read if you don't like!**

Hermione's POV

The war was over, finally. I'm recalling the events of the battle and final fall of Voldemort as I ride on the school train to Hogwarts for my final year.

(Flashback)

The battle was raging, all students fifth year and up were battling. Order members like Moody, Tonks, Remus, Kingsley were there to help, and several teachers as well.

All of a sudden, about five dragons soured in the sky and started picking up death eaters to drop them on other death eaters from high in the sky. "Charlie? Everyone thought that all the tamers were killed from the attack!" I exclaimed. It was true, Voldemort had sent death eaters to attack the dragon colony, and it ended up with no one alive and said Weasley missing.

"I've been hiding, training these five obedient dragons to help," he explained, stunning a death eater from behind me. Giving him a grin, I punched a death eater from behind Charlie. He winced. "Although you'd make a good dragon."

A couple weary hours later, I realized that Voldemort and Harry weren't in sight. "HARRY!" I started running in all directions until I saw them near the Forbidden Forest. I was distinctly aware of Ginny on my heels as I raced over to them.

The sight was horrifying. Harry was on the ground and the last Horcrux Nagini was in his face, ready to bite in a second. Voldemort had a triumphant grin in his face. "NO! Avada Kedavra!" I know that it could hit Harry, but it was either that or get Nagini to kill him. The killing spell hit its intended target, though and fell back dead. I grinned, the last Horcrux was gone. Then I frowned, I used an Unforgivable. I was never gonna be let down by Harry or Ron.

Collapsing to the ground from exhaustion, I faintly saw Harry stand and cast the killing curse at Voldemort in a heartbeat. I saw Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Voldemort fall to the ground, defeated for the last time. I smiled, my vision blurring. I heard Harry run up to me, and say, "Ginny, you saved my life! You helped kill Voldemort!" That bitch just had to be there! I wanted Harry to hug ME, not her. I wanted him to congratulate me, not her. And she didn't even correct him!

I spent three weeks in St. Mungos, whereas Ginny spent a day because she usually just stood in the back of the crowd and fired spells from there. Anger was burning up in me as I was placed in the attic of the Burrow for the remaining days of the summer. Ginny was told to have her own room, because she as The Heroine like everyone called her. Of course, they just had to call Harry the Hero as well.

Anyway, it wasn't a happy holiday for us all. The dragons had been severely damaged or killed, and the colony in Romania was in destruction. So Charlie remained at the Burrow along with Bill and Fleur. Then we attended the funerals of Dumbledore, Hagrid, Flitwick, Moody and Sirius' proper funeral ever since we showed the Minister the live rat of Wormtail.

Ginny had changed, letting fame get to her head I predict. Her red hair was now lustrous and bouncy, not like curls or straight or anything. It was also waist length, and she wore tons of make up now. She's being a pain, really. When I tried to tell Harry it was me who casted the curse on Nagini, she whined to him and he didn't speak to me for about three days. Did I mention they're dating? Well, yeah, and I can't stand it. Harry's my best friend, who's being used like a puppet by my former best friend.

The truth was, when I first met him on the train in first year, I thought he was cute, regardless of being THE Harry Potter. Second year I thought he was brave and I was amazed by that. Well, he is brave. Third year, I saw his sensitive-ness, when it came down to who betrayed his parents. Fourth year, he was much braver than before because of the tasks, and stronger too. Fifth year, he was smarter, teaching DA and all. And last year, last year was when I finally realized I had a crush on him. My best friend.

And here I was, sitting beside Ron and Fred while George, Harry and Ginny were sitting on the other side. Ginny and Harry were making out and George was trying to cringe away.

"Someone break these two up!" George exclaimed. I gave him a painful smile before I threw a pumpkin pastry in Harry's direction, hoping it would hit Ginny. Unlucky, it hit Harry's right ear which was partially covered by his gorgeous black hair. He paid it no mind, just shook his head a bit for it to slide of. I gave a sigh and slumped down in my seat.

Once we arrived at Hogwarts and the sorting was over, I looked around. About ten or so students from each house were dead, except for Slytherins. Half of them were gone, either dead or on the dark side. These guys were good, no matter how mean they are.

"Attention everyone!" the new headmistress Professor McGonagall announced. "Attention! Due to the passing of Hagrid and Flitwick, we have some new teachers. First of all, I'd like to reintroduce you to your Defence Against the Dark Arts Remus Lupin!" We started clapping and cheering, except the Slytherins who were booing. "Now," she continued. "You might be aware of his lycanthropy, or of him being a werewolf." I started to beam at this; I had invented the cure a few days before the battle. I had put it on his desk in his room at Grimmauld Place. "But thanks to a student of ours, he is now cured and harmless during full moons. Thank you to Ginny Weasley!" My jaw dropped. NO!

That wasn't supposed to happen, **_I_** invented the cure, and I spent about two weeks on it if I wasn't working on helping Harry and Ron with the Horcruxes. At least people still know I destroyed the cup.

"Now, as our Care of Magical Creatures teacher is Charlie Weasley!" We grinned and applauded the loudest. "And in place of Flitwick for Charms, we have Bill Weasley!" Yes! They're both working at Hogwarts! Of course Charlie couldn't go back to Romania, and Gringotts was now under construction for the next year or so.

I wanted to be a healer once I finished this year, so that's why I was taking Care of Magical creatures (to cure animals!), Charms, Transfiguration, Healing, Potions and just plain DADA. There were still a few death eaters on the loose.

"Also," McGonagall continued. "Our Head Boy is Harry Potter and Head Girl is Hermione Granger! Please treat them with respect and obey them!" Yes! Ginny is not head girl, so she wouldn't have complete control over everyone like the princess she is. Sarcasm. We stood up and began walking to our common rooms.

The next day at lunch, I was absolutely glaring at Ginny. She was very popular now, so popular I'm sure Harry and Ron have forgotten me. "Harry!" I tried calling out, but Ginny just smacked her lips onto his. Disgusting.

I sat down at the table and stared at my sandwich. I wasn't hungry, so I just fingered my ring. It was silver with a white Rhinestone on the top which sparkled beautifully. Even though it wasn't real, it was very pretty, and meant a lot to me. Harry gave it to me as my Christmas present in second year (first year he hardly knew anyone and couldn't shop for present earlier) and I always had it with me.

"Oh look, Mione's here," Ron said as he, Harry and Ginny sat down. Figures Ron wouldn't be jealous of his sister's fame. Or Harry's new fame. I glared at him and turned away, taking a bite of my sandwich. What was with everybody?

Harry and Ron left for classes early a few minutes later, leaving Ginny and I. "You know, Hermmy," she began, twiddling with her very shiny hair that looked so shiny it looked fake. "I know you have feelings for MY Harry." I froze.

"How?" Ginny just smirked at me, fingering her manicured nails.

"I read it in your diary." I stood up fuming.

"WHAT?" I swear, I'm gonna charm that diary as soon as I get to the common room.

"I won't do it again," she told me obnoxiously. "Anyway, I wanna make sure you don't steal him. Let's do a duel tonight at midnight in the Room of Requirement. We'll both leave together, so we won't trick each other. Loser has to do whatever the winner wants."

I glared at her and nodded, shaking her hand. But I was nervous, even though Ginny had been shrinking back in the war, she was pretty powerful in dueling. She was just to cowardice for her life during the battle.

That night, Ginny nearly borderlined the illegal dark arts. "Diffendo! Expelliarmus!" She held my wand, smirking as I panted on all fours. There was a gash at my head and my left arm was cut all across. "Now you're gonna have to do whatever I want. And I want you to obey everything I say for the rest of the school year." My jaw dropped.

"It was supposed to be a small favor!" I glared at her. Ginny just tossed her hair and examined her nails and her eyeshadow and eyeliner with her mirror.

"Too bad, loser. It's also a magical oath, didn't you know? That means that if you don't obey me, you start to feel dizziness or nauseous." WHAT? I can't believe it, I'm to be her personal slave for the whole year?

"We didn't agree on a magical oath!" I exclaimed. Ginny just placed her hands on her hips.

"Like, so what? It's been done, so stop complaining." I looked down, tears streaming down my cheeks. "What's that?" I looked up to see her pointing at my hand. "Your ring, it's pretty. I bet Harry gave you that. Well, he's supposed to give only his girlfriend gifts. Give me that now!" she ordered. I started seeing dots, so I tore the ring off my finger and placed it on her smooth hand. "Perfect. Maybe I should take that cute blouse I saw the other day." Ginny just took my sweater that I got from Harry in fourth year. She started to leave the Room of Requirement. "One more thing, don't tell Harry about this." I gulped and looked down at my hands again.

She had complete control over my life, even though I was head girl. That means that she could be stealing more of my stuff everyday. And my money, she was still poor. I had to do something.

By now, she's in bed, so I raced out of the room and to the portrait. Muttering the password, I ran over to my dorm and as silently as I could, I packed everything in my trunk.

Over the summer, before the Final Battle, my parents were killed by death eaters. I tried not to think of it, I had cried my eyes out until Harry came and comforted me. I smiled at the memory. Both sad and happy. Anyway, I sold most of our things and placed the money in Gringotts. Then the stuff I didn't sell I had gotten another trunk for and shrunk it to fit in my first trunk.

I tossed all my fancy or designable clothes into the trunk and everything else until I was left with parchments, quills, ink bottles, textbooks and seven sets of robes, seven shirts, seven pairs of jeans, seven pjs, seven of each other clothes and a sweater, cloak, pair of mitts, a toque, shoes and boots. I closed my trunk and tried to find a place to hide it. If Ginny ordered me to tell where it was, though, then I would hand it over to her. So that left me with one option.

"Find Remus," I whispered. I shrunk the trunk so it fit in my hand and started running out of the Gryffindor tower. "Where are his quarters?" Figuring I should just camp in his office, I ran to his classroom.

To my surprise, Bill, Charlie and Remus were in the DADA classroom talking. It was around one o'clock though! "Professor!" They all looked up, startled at my desperate call. "You gotta help me!" Then I stopped, what are the chances of the helping me? They won't believe me if I say that Ginny might steal all my stuff, and it was partly my fault that I was in this predicament. If I hadn't taken up her challenge...

"What is it?" Remus asked me kindly. I started to feel tears coming up. Hastily, I explained the situation.

"Those aren't allowed in school, though. Right?" Charlie commented worriedly. I bit my lip and shrugged. Bill nodded at his brother.

"Well, just give us your valuables and we'll hide it for you," Bill told me. "I just can't believe that Ginny would do this. She's turned shallow." I smiled gratefully at them.

"Don't tell me who has it or where it is," I said. "Ginny might order me to tell." I held out the small trunk in my hand and Remus took it. "Thank you so much!"

"Don't worry about it. Just help us by researching magical oaths and what kind she used on you without your permission. If we can prove she did it, she could get suspended or punished by the Ministry." Nodding, I walked back to the common room, a little relieved. I fell into an uneasy sleep.

I was woken up rudely by someone yanking on my hair. "Hey!" I sat up and glanced at our clock. "It's only five in the morning!" I had only gotten a few hours sleep! Ginny was standing there, glaring at me.

"From now on, you wake up at five. Come with me," she demanded. I had no choice but to follow her angrily. "Every morning after you wake up, you come to my dorm and take out my robes and clothes for the day. I want you to iron them, make sure there are no stains and put them at the base of my bed." I rolled my eyes, wondering if I should do this. "Every Friday, you are to take my dirty clothes and wash them, they're in this bag under my bed." She showed me it. Why was she doing this? WHY? "You will do ALL my homework that I tell you to do before yours. And you will make me get perfect scores." I gulped, she's gonna make me do all of it and then I'll never finish mine. Either that or I won't get any sleep!

"But-"

"Do not talk to me unless spoken to," she interrupted me with a hand to my face. "Don't speak to Harry at all. Ron, well, do whatever he tells you to." This is going way too far! Tears threatened to fall, I couldn't speak to Harry at all? I hate her!

"Next, my shoes. Every Friday when you do my laundry, you shall polish them until I can see myself. Is this clear?" she asked, raising her eyebrow expectantly. I nodded. "Speak!"

"Yes, ma'am," I added. She just smirked. "You may begin." I went over to her closet and took out robes for the day along with a blue miniskirt and pink top. Then I ironed them just right and placed it on her bed.

An hour later, Ginny marched back into her dorm room. Her roommates were still sound asleep. "Good, tonight I want you to wash the floors in here. And clean our bathroom." I nodded wearily. Then I stood up and went to my dorm. I collapsed on my bed in tears. My life just turned upside-down, and it was Voldemort's fault, as usual!

I went to sleep for an hour before waking up and dressing. As I looked in the mirror in the bathroom, I already had blue bags under my eyes. Using about a dozen glamour charms, I finally covered it up. Then I healed my cut on my cheek and the one on my arm again which had reopened. Grabbing my book bag, I went downstairs to the common room.

"Hi, Hermione!" Harry called out. Oh no. I couldn't speak to him! I just nodded politely at him and gave him a smile before walking out quickly into the Great Hall. I wondered briefly if I should tell Remus, Charlie and Bill. Should I even go to meals anymore? I can just go to the kitchens, that way I'd avoid Ginny more.

Once classes were over that day, Harry and Ron marched to the Quidditch pitch for practice. Ginny was about to follow them out of the common room when she turned to me. "Don't forget tonight. Also, write my History essay about the rise and fall of Grindewald. 4 scrolls." I nodded wearily and set aside my own homework for the day. Pretty soon dinner came around and I was still busy with my own homework. I was starving.

"What did she make you do?" a voice from he portrait hole demanded. No one else was in here, so I looked up to see a furious Charlie walking towards me. "Finite." The glamours on my face disappeared and I burst into sobs. He went over and hugged me. "Hermione, it's ok. What did she tell you to do?"

"W-Well. I have to wake up at five every morning..." I told him what she ordered me to do. When I said that I wasn't allowed to speak with Harry, he frowned.

"You like him," he stated. I shook my head and brought my knees to my chest on the couch. He didn't pursue it. "You need to tell McGonagall. And if you can't, I will." I just shook my head. He hugged me while I cried.

"It won't make a difference, not to mention that Ginny will punish me." He nodded at me sympathetically.

"I'll tell Bill and Remus. In the meanwhile, eat this right now." He held out an apple. "Don't starve." Then with a reassuring nod, he left the tower. I just stayed there on the couch, wondering what I should do. Should I run away? How would I become a healer then? I could...find an empty secret room in the castle where I could sleep at night and avoid Ginny and at all costs.

The next morning, I prepared Ginny's clothes and went down to the Great Hall after a quick shower. Harry and Ginny was there already, laughing and eating. Placing two more glamour charms on my face, I sat down a couple seats away from them. I had stayed up until one o'clock again last night scrubbing the floor and the bathroom. I had to patrol at ten, of course.

I nibbled on toast as I watched Harry. The way he laughed, smiled and how he talked.

A first year was walking behind them, and Ginny stuck out her foot. "Ahh!" He fell to the ground. Harry didn't see Ginny's foot, but helped the boy up.

"Are you alright?" He checked to see if there were any injuries and I smiled. He was so caring. The boy nodded and ran over to his friends with a smile about how Harry Potter talked to him. Ginny started to snuggle against him. His arm went around her waist. The sight made me sick.

After breakfast, Ginny came up to me. "Come with me and Lavender," she ordered. I nodded and followed her. Lavender and Ginny started talking about Harry and Ron, which made me feel even more sick in the stomach. "Do you think Harry's cute?" Lavender asked me.

"Yes."

Ginny slapped me on the cheek. "He's mine, you will not say anything like that about him." I shrank back. First class was DADA, and when Remus walked into the classroom, he told me to stay after class.

Somehow, Ginny had told McGonagall to move her year up so she was in seventh year as well. So she was sitting right next to me, smirking. "You will not say anything to Remus, Charlie, Bill of McGonagall unless they ask you questions in class," she whispered when Remus' back was turned. I shrank back in my seat. Great, the only people who could help me were now on the list of people I was banned to talk to.

After class, which I couldn't raise my hand to answer questions unless they called on me specifically at first, I stayed behind. Quickly once Ginny was out the door, I took out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Hermione, is what Charlie told me last night true?" Since I wasn't technically in class anymore, I couldn't answer the question. Instead, I wrote it down and also wrote down how I couldn't say anything at all unless they asked me questions in class. When Remus read this, he frowned. "Hermione, if we report this to McGonagall, Ginny would be suspended." I quickly wrote down that she would only get detentions and somehow get out of them because she's the Heroine. Remus frowned again.

"Did you kill Nagini?" I nodded frantically. I hate being mute. Remus started pacing. "Lemme guess, you made the cure for me?" I nodded again and he thought hard for a moment. "When I woke up, I saw the cure on the desk. Ginny was in the room, waking me up, and the goblet had no piece of paper or anything." My eyes widened. "Do you think she took whatever letter you pinned onto it off and took the credit?" I nodded, a little sadly.

I started indicating to my watch, saying I had potions with the old retired Slughorn next. He's just substituting until a permanent teacher is found. Remus nodded at me and sat down at his desk with his hands at his head. I walked out sadly.

When I entered the potions classroom, Ginny came out of nowhere and tugged at my collar. "Look, you aren't to say anything at all anymore. And you will not write anything down unless it has to do with homework and you are to stay away from all teachers except for class and meals." This was getting harsh, since when did Ginny become so mean?

I was permanently mute. Until the end of the school year. And now there wasn't any chance of me running away either!

The next month went by slowly and painfully. Finally, when I was in the common room Harry came marching over to me. "Hermione, stay sitting down," he growled at me. I obeyed and looked at my feet. "You've been avoiding me, I haven't heard you say anything since the start of school. What's wrong with you?" I felt tears coming, and he visibly softened. "Look, Mione. You're my best friend and something's wrong. Please tell me." I shook my head at him and he sighed. "Fine. I'll see you later then." When he left, I curled up on the couch. It was around nine in the evening, and because of the Quidditch game today which I missed, everyone was tired and in bed early. Thank goodness that I have no homework today and so does Ginny and there's no chores.

Ron walked over to me. "Hermione," he said softly. I just glared at him, I know he called me a mudblood to Ginny the other day. "Why won't you say anything?" Hmmm...maybe I can trick him into telling me to speak. I shook my head.

He narrowed his eyes. "Anyway, I just wanted to say that, that I've always fancies you." I almost snorted. But I didn't get a chance to because Ron kissed me forcedly on the lips. I pushed him away roughly. Standing up, I growled a bit before he pulled me back down on the couch.

"Ginny told me what she did to you," he said, smirking. "Now I order you to make out with me." To my gruesome disgust, I did for almost an hour. I tried to restrain myself but found that it gave me trouble breathing.

Anyway, once I was done patrolling at around eleven, I plopped down onto my bed and slept for six hours before Ginny could get a hold of me and get me to sew a shirt or something. My life was falling apart. Or maybe it was already in pieces. Ron's a jerk, Ginny's a bitch, Lavender's too preppy, I couldn't speak, my parents are dead, my three other friends couldn't see me, and Harry was Mr. Prince Charming who happened to be Ginny's boyfriend. And pretty soon he's gonna get so mad at me, I will have lost him as a friend as well.

And this time, the evil was not Voldemort. This time, the evil was named Ginny Weasley. And I'm gonna bring her down.

The next morning, I was aware of Harry giving me worried looks. I ignored it and thought of a muggle song that I loved so much. It was called Never Say Goodbye by Jojo.

Never been in love  
Cause a girl like me  
Never had someone to care for  
Never thought there could be  
Someone special for me  
But now I'm all in love  
Cause a girl like me  
Waited patiently for someone  
Someone to care for me  
And there will never be

No more lonely, no more just me  
I've been there before  
Ain't goin no more  
And now that you're here I  
Never wanna say goodbye love  
Never wanna be without you  
No more cryin, no denyin'  
I'm in love with you  
And now that you're here I  
I never wanna say goodbye love

Now it's time for me  
To find out what the first time love could mean  
Little scared but its cool  
Cause it's worth it  
Now I finally fell in love  
And I know that it  
Gots to be for real (So real)  
It's the way that I feel  
So come share my world with me  
So there will never be

No more lonely, no more just me  
I've been there before  
Ain't goin no more  
And now that you're here I  
Never wanna say goodbye love  
Never wanna be without you  
No more cryin, no denyin'  
I'm in love with you  
And now that you're here I  
I never wanna say goodbye to love

So I'm standin here  
Arms open wide  
Ready to give my heart  
I'm sure this time  
Love's gonna last for life  
Baby I know things change  
And there might be some rain  
But the clouds are gonna clear  
And the sun is gonna shine again  
Shine light on our love baby  
So let's make it last forever

No more lonely, no more just me  
I've been there before  
Ain't goin no more  
And now that you're here I  
Never wanna say goodbye to love  
Never wanna be without you  
No more cryin, no denyin'  
I'm in love with you  
And now that you're here  
I never wanna say to goodbye love

Da da da da da da da da  
Oh

Sighing, I turned to face Harry. He was still staring at me, and when I looked into his eyes he gave me a reassuring smile. Abruptly, I faced the other way. I missed his hurt look before going back to my breakfast.

What do I do when an evil witch has control over my life? I don't know. What do I do?

A/N I don't own Jojo's song, of course. But I still love it, possibly more than Harry Potter! Nah…Anyway, this story sux so far but if you can review, then I'll be so happy!


	2. Troubles

**Disclaimer: I don't own, don't you believe me:'(**

**A/N WARNING! Ginny and Ron bashing! Ginny's a Mary Sue!**

**Thank you to Manhttngal43 and 'Dark-Independent-Girl-101' who reviewed!**

Harry's POV

What's wrong with Hermione? Staring at her, I noticed that her face seems a bit sparkly. That only happens if you put glamour charms on yourself. She seems so tired, and she's way too quiet. She hasn't spoken a word to me all month either.

Frustrated in myself for not figuring out what was wrong, I pushed my breakfast in front of me away. "What's wrong?" Ginny asked me kindly. I gave her a small smile.

"I'm just not hungry, Gin." Instead, I reached out for pumpkin juice just as Ron arrived at the table.

"Hey, Harry, Ginny." He sat down triumphantly next to Hermione, who shrank away. I furrowed my eyebrow. What's up with them?

"Hi, Ron." Ron placed an arm around Hermione's waist. She started fidgeting, but he whispered something to her and she relaxed. "So what's up with you and Mione?"

"Isn't it obvious," Ginny said, smirking. "They're together." That snapped my attention. WHAT? But...

"Yep," Ron added. He gave her a kiss on the lips, which Hermione didn't acknowledge at all. I frowned. Why was Hermione still upset? And why do I care about Ron dating Hermione? Why was she not talking?

Anyway, those questions ran through my mind for the next two months. It's been nagging my brain and eating me inside. Anyway, I came down the dorm one day to go to dinner when I spotted Ron and Hermione making out on the couch. She was whimpering. "Ahem," I cleared my throat as I came down. They broke away and Ron whispered something to her before they both stood up. "Let's go to dinner."

Ron nodded excitedly and ran out of the common room. Hermione didn't look at me as she slowly followed him. I ran up to the girl and started talking to her. "Hermione? You haven't spoken to me since the beginning of the school year! Are you avoiding me?" Hermione didn't answer; she just averted her gaze and kept on walking. I was getting frustrated, only in myself though for not figuring out what's been going on. "You're avoiding me." Again, no answer so I can only assume it was a yes.

Once we got to the Great Hall, we sat down and began eating. To my concern, Hermione only put a small chicken wing on her plate, ate half of it and sipped her pumpkin juice a couple times before standing up to leave. "You have to eat more!" I told her, pulling her down. Turning to Ron, I raised an eyebrow.

"Eat more, Hermione," he told her. Hermione bit her lip, sat down and ate a couple spoonfuls of mash potatoes before pushing her plate away and opening a book.

"Attention everyone!" McGonagall announced about halfway through dinner. "This year's Yule Ball," she called out once everyone was quiet, "will be quite different. This year it will be a Masquerade Ball, where you shall wear masks and keep your identity hidden from everyone until ten minutes until midnight. It will be on December the 20th. One more thing, Hermione Granger has resigned from her position as Head Girl and has given it to Ginny Weasley!" Everyone cheered and I saw Hermione slump down in her seat. I frowned; Mione loves that position, why would she give it up?

When I was walking back to the common room with Ginny, I heard a Ron whisper something faintly to Hermione. "You can speak to the teachers freely now, for your detention tonight." I scowled, why was he ordering her around?

After we played chess and did our homework for a bit, Ginny and I started patrolling. As I was waiting for Ginny to finish talking with Hermione, I thought of an answer. I'm a small Legilimens master, maybe I can search Hermione's memory to see what's wrong. Closing my eyes, I dug into her memory. _Harry's my boyfriend_ I heard in my mind which was Ginny's voice. Ooops, wrong mind.

Hermione, give me your position as Head Girl. That was Ginny's voice in her head. What the-? I kept going in Ginny's head._ Magical oath...do not speak...mudblood._ Why was Ginny demanding to be Head Girl? And I thought Magical Oaths were banned from school, and since when did Ginny become mean and say mudblood?

That was Ginny's voice in her head. What the-? I kept going in Ginny's head. Why was Ginny demanding to be Head Girl? And I thought Magical Oaths were banned from school, and since when did Ginny become mean and say mudblood? 

Confused, I didn't hear Ginny calling out to me. So I snapped out of it when I felt someone's tongue down my throat. I pulled away, gasping. "Ginny? We should really stop." She pouted, but agreed to anyway.

Hermione's POV

She did it, Ginny made me make her Head Girl. At least now I can speak to Remus, Bill and Charlie, Ron told me I could! Happily skipping to my 20th detention in my life, I began humming. "Bill!" I exclaimed in a hoarse. He looked up, startled that I was speaking. "Ron told me I could speak now to teachers; I'm betting he doesn't know that I shouldn't speak to you. He's a dunderhead."

He wasn't the only one who was in the classroom; Remus and Charlie were there too. "That's great! Now we can finally get down to business. First of all, pretend you can't speak to teachers," Remus instructed. I nodded happily.

"Now what has my sister and brother been telling you to do?" Charlie inquired when I sat down on one of the desks. When I get detention, they wouldn't do anything to me cuz they knew it was all Ginny's fault.

"She told me to quit being Head Girl," I started. I tested my tongue. "I haven't spoken in a while," I stated quietly in my still hoarse voice.

"We have to tell McGonagall, Ginny's taking it way too far," Bill told me. I just shook my head.

"She's evil, she could easily tell me to kill myself and others would say I committed suicide. OH...if I do kill myself then everyone would know she told me to. But I don't wanna die!" I exclaimed. I bit my lip.

"We've been doing some research, and I finally found a book on Magical Oaths," Remus told me. My eyes lit up.

"That's great! So what is a Magical Oath?" I asked, feeling a little stupid. He grinned.

"A magical oath is when the speaker makes a bet, or a duel, the loser is supposed to do the winner a favor, with me so far? Anyway...the magical part is that if the person doesn't follow the favor, they begin to feel sick in some sort of way," he explained. I nodded, thinking.

"And the favor is that I have to do everything she tells me to do for a whole year." Charlie and Bill looked at each other.

"What are we supposed to do until then? You won't last that long, you'll crack!" Charlie exclaimed. I frowned.

"No I won't." Bill removed my glamour and conjured up a mirror. I hadn't seen my true face in months. There were about five black bags under each eye, my whole face was sickly pale and white and I was skinnier than Harry. My face looked bony and unhealthy and there were a couple wrinkles which I hadn't noticed. "Ok, yes I will."

The three of them looked at me worriedly. "First thing, we need an excuse for you to come here every night so we can feed you," Remus started. "You're getting detention for three weeks for..."

"Setting my classroom on fire. Incendio," he said and the room was soon blazing. After a few minutes, they put it out and we both hurried outside to get rid of the smoke from their lungs.

"Feeding me?" I asked in disbelief. They nodded. Bill started writing a detention slip.

"You must be in my classroom by eight every night and you're gonna return at midnight when they're asleep," Bill informed me. We walked back into the classroom and walked into the smoke free office.

"You're gonna eat a nice, full meal whenever you're here. I'm having Dobby come and give us fattening food," Charlie continued.

"And you will sleep directly after you eat," Remus finished. "That way, Ginny can't tell you to clean the dorm or bathroom. We can't do anything about the five o'clock wake up though."

"I can handle it, she always stays asleep at five and after I'm done, I usually have a little over an hour to sleep again," I informed them. They nodded.

"What else can we do?" Charlie asked. Dobby suddenly appeared. Startled, they jumped a mile.

"Dobby is sorry but he has been eavesdropping on you, sirs and miss," he whimpered. "Dobby did not spy, Dobby just curious to why Miss Hermmy was sad. Dobby never thought Miss Weezly would do that."

"That's ok, Dobby," Remus told him. "So you know that Hermione can be controlled by Ginny and Ron?" The little house elf nodded. A dangerous glint appeared in his eye. "I'll be right back, put a silencing charm around the office." Remus exited the office.

When the Marauder returned, he was grinning and holding a flask in his hand. "I have an idea. Silencio, Loctomous. Ok, listen here." We all leaned in, even Dobby. "So far, we got rid of Hermione's nightly problem but it's at eight o'clock. She could still do Ginny's homework or something. This here is a Sleeping Potion. Five drops will make you asleep instantly for about ten hours. Four drops will make you sleep for a couple hours. Three drops will make you very exhausted and sleepy throughout the day."

"And what are you getting at?" I asked him, confused.

"This is where Dobby comes in, during breakfast he will slip in three drops into her drink and she'll be so sleepy for the rest of the day, she'll hardly order you around. At dinner, three more drops. And after three weeks, Dobby can put six drops in there, which would mean that she would be asleep for a few extra hours in the morning and can't boss you around," he explained. I grinned.

"That's awesome! Will you do it, Dobby?" I asked him nicely. The small creature nodded frantically.

"Of course, Dobby would. Dobby will also not tell anyone!" he squeaked and took the flask. Bill and Charlie grinned.

"That takes care of mostly everything," they commented. "You can go now. But just remember that you can't speak at all and be sure to show Ginny, Harry and Ron your detention slip." Nodding, I placed a silencing charm onto my throat just in case (I can get rid of it wandlessly if a teacher calls on me), redid my thirty glamours on my face and walked out of the office and into the classroom, which was still smoking. Coughing, I exited the classroom as well and walked smack into Harry.

"Watch where you're going!" I heard Ginny snapped. Crap, now I had to watch everywhere I went. Harry was on top of me, so he got up first, blushing. I was red in the face too. He held out a hand for me to get up, which I accepted.

"It's ok, Gin. It was just an accident. Er...what happened in there?" he inquired as smoke started to fill the hallway. All three of us started walking to the Gryffindor tower. I just looked away sadly, I can't talk to Harry.

"It's obvious, she set the classroom on fire," Ginny answered for me. She snatched my detention slip. "Tsk, tsk. Three weeks of detention. I've never had a detention in my life, ya know," she bragged. Harry gave me a disappointed look, which I looked away from. Why'd he do that? He loves it if trouble and mischief is caused.

"Why'd you set the classroom on fire?" he asked. I shrugged and walked right into the common room. Another thing I hate about my muteness is I can't even say the password to the common room; I have to be with someone to get in. So I had been very glad when I bumped into Harry.

Running to my dorm, I tried to fall asleep right away. To my disappointed, however, Ginny entered my dorm room ten minutes later. "Figures you'd have three weeks of detention. Once they're over, you're back to scrubbing whatever I tell you too!" She left the room, and I sighed with relief. She hadn't ordered me to scrub something specifically after my three weeks detention. Digging my face into my pillow, I fell asleep.

December 21st was the end of my detention. December 20th is the Yule Ball/Masquerade Dance. It's in three days. So far, the sleeping potion Dobby has been feeding Ginny is a success, she's sleep in all her classes (not because of the potion, it's because she's a lazy ass), get in trouble with the teachers and would forget to do her homework and forget to order me around to do something, like doing her homework.

Frankly, Harry was annoyed at her. He thought that she was being incredibly lazy and wouldn't pay attention to him as her boyfriend. "We're over," he broke the news to her on December 17th. Ginny just gave him thumbs up and her head would collapse on the breakfast table. Of course, Dobby had to give her six drops of sleeping potion at dinner every night, cuz if she slept during the day she would sleep at night. I think it's going along just fine, just as long as it lasts all year.

I couldn't talk to Harry anymore, of course or anyone else. Ron continued to kiss me in between classes and on weekends, but because of my detentions, he doesn't have a lot of chances. Speaking of my 'detentions', they've been giving me a lot to eat since then. I had gained give pounds in less than three weeks, but I supposed I do look healthier.

"Finite, look at yourself in the mirror," Charlie told me. Sometimes Bill was the only one there, or Charlie or Remus was with him. Or they were all there. In this case, they were all there looking at my progress. Staring at myself in the mirror, I saw that I didn't have any bags under my eyes and my face had regained some color. Not to mention I wasn't bony anymore, in fact I looked just like I did with the glamour spells. Smiling gratefully, I put the mirror down on my desk.

"Eat, though," Remus ordered, pushing a plate of peas, chicken drums and a cheese sandwich in front of me and holding a cup of milk. "We're not down yet."

Between mouthfuls, I answered their questions. "Are you going to the ball?" Bill asked me. I shook my head while sipping on my second glass of milk they make me drink.

"I won't be allowed to," I answered. Then I pushed my eaten tray away. "I'm finished." Remus nodded and gave me another flask, which had Sleeping potion into it. He'd tell me to sip on four drops every detention.

"I still have about a dozen flasks in my bedroom we can use," he informed me. "I think it'll last a couple months on Ginny."

"That's going great so far. Thanks, Moony. Thank you all of you."

"That's the least I can do after you cured me," he replied.

Nodding, I then tipped my head back and placed four drops onto my tongue. Drowsiness was taking over, so I made my arms a pillow on my desk and fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later. Charlie, Bill and Remus were still there. "Listen, I know it's midnight but this is gonna be an extended 'detention'. You have to go to the ball," Charlie protested. "We know that you like Harry." I pouted, rubbing my eyes.

"First of all, how would I ask him or tell him? I mean, I can't talk to anyone," I said.

"Well, you don't have to. Just go to the ball, sneak into Hogsmeade, buy a dress and mask with one of us and we'll keep it for you. You said that Ginny hasn't ordered you to not go yet. Well, you're going because of Ron," Bill told me. I thought about it for a minute and nodded.

"Of course. By the way, he wants me in the Room of Requirement tomorrow night before dinner," I informed them. I'd always tell them, so that they can come and break us off or get Filch to do it so it wouldn't look suspicious. They nodded. "Anyway, maybe it'll work. I can have a chance to dance with Harry..." Realizing my mistake, I shut my mouth. They grinned.

"You like him," they chorused. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks in embarrassment. They laughed.

"It's ok, we understand," Remus told me. I nodded.

"Ok, let's go tomorrow night?" I asked them. "Who?"

"I'll come with you, I did tell Dumbledore I'm going to Hogsmeade tomorrow to pick up a few animals," Charlie said. I grinned. Things were definitely getting better. Wait a second...

"I think I know why Ginny hasn't ordered me not to go, she already knows that I'm gonna be in detention," I said, feeling a lot better since a few weeks ago. Bill nodded thoughtfully.

"So I just have to stay in my office all throughout the ball. And we can pretend you're in detention when you're one of the masked people. Brilliant." I grinned. I hoped I was still a bright witch and I probably still am (not to brag).

"Ok, gotta go now. I wanna get a few more hours sleep." I took two drops of the sleeping potion again to help me sleep and walked to the common room with Bill. He said the password and I walked in.

The next day in the afternoon, I went into the Room of Requirement. No one else was there besides Ron. "Look, Hermione. We're over. I want you to act really sad until tomorrow at dinner," he told me. I started bursting into tears before I could get a headache. But inside I was praising in joy, no more snogging him. "I just want one last make out sessions." He pushed me down on the couch and started kissing me. I didn't object, because I couldn't. He had ordered me I couldn't defend myself if he kissed me. After a minute, he got off and walked smugly out of the Room of Requirement. I burst into tears again as I felt a sharp pain to my stomach.

I ran into Charlie's office early. "Charlie!" I cried out. When he saw me, he hurried over.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Ron dumped me, thank goodness! He just ordered me to act sad," I told him. He nodded before getting his cloak.

"Lemme guess, you wanna go to Hogsmeade early?"

"It's the perfect time, people will think that I won't show up for dinner because I'm upset that Ron ditched me," I told him. "But we gotta hurry in case Harry, Ron or Ginny checks the Marauder's Map." Nodding, we both went outside quickly and went to Hogsmeade the Whomping Willow way.

"Here's some of your money. He handed me a bag of Galleons which probably had about fifty coins in there. "First stop get dinner." We both stepped into the Three Broomsticks and ordered a small meal. I'll be eating more later tonight anyway.

"Tomorrow, I'm gonna do some sorta prank and Bill has to catch me to give me an extended detention on Saturday," I said, taking a bite out of the sandwich.

"Why?"

"Cuz Ginny might wanna get me to help her with her dress, and I wanna make it to the ball on time with everybody else and I need time to get ready."

Charlie nodded. "He'll let you change and get ready in his office. Come on, let's find your dress." We walked around Hogsmeade, Charlie buying a few caged animals for class until we found this parlor. It looked very cheap though. "It might look bad, but the clothes here are great." I didn't argue and we entered the store.

"My dear. What would you like today?" a short, plump woman asked while she examined my arm length, night and my waist circumference.

"Um, a masquerade dress will be fine," Charlie answered for me. I smiled gratefully.

"Good, good. My name's Lil Jo. What color would you like your dress? Length? Strapless? Curvy?"

"..."

"Just whatever you think looks best for her," Charlie interrupted. Lil Jo squealled in delight and took out more measuring tapes.

Three hours later, it was almost nine. Lil Jo was in the back, humming while she hand made my dress. "My dearies, this is the greatest and prettiest dress I have ever made!" she squeaked. "Follow me, Miss." I followed her to the back where she told me to put on this dress. I didn't get a good look at it, however until after I put it on. Then we both walked to the front of the store where there was a mirror. My jaw dropped.

The dress was creamy light blue-ish white and sparkled not too much, not too little. It was sleeveless, and fell down past my knees just a little. But even though it was sleeveless, there were straps that went to my upper arms. There was a waistline as well, which was slightly darker and more sparkly and shiny like the hem of my dress. At my waist, it was also smaller and tight but enough so I could breathe comfortably.

"Hold still, dear." Lil Jo tied the bow on my back a bit tighter so that my waist felt tighter. Then she took out slippers that looked light the colour of light blue glass. She made me take off my shoes and put them on. They were a bit too big, but she made it just right.

"Gloves," Charlie added. Lil Jo nodded and took out lace white but transparent gloves that went up almost to my elbow. I put them on, somehow feeling special. Is Ginny's dress better than this?

"A few more things," she told a speechless me. She whipped out a silver chain and placed it over my neck. There were about five things dangling evenly across the chain, and they were all hearts. "And now we just gotta make your mask!" Squealling, the short woman jumped into the back again.

"Lovely," Charlie commented. I was still speechless. "Your dress is much better than Ginny's."

"How do you know what it looks like?" I inquired. Charlie shrugged.

"Last Hogsmeade weekend, she dragged me to a store in Diagon Alley, yeah I know, and made me buy her a dress," Charlie answered, a little grudgingly. I stifled a giggled.

"What does it look like? I gotta watch out for her during the dance," I told him. He described it.

"It's a magenta- ish pink, sleeveless and strapless, a v-neck, shorter than her knees and just WAY too tight at the waist. Her mask looks like a falcon nose. I laughed at this.

Lil Jo bounced into the room. "Here you go miss!" She stood up on a stool to get as tall as me and placed the mask on my face. It was original, but very sparkly. Flat, of course so it wouldn't be shaped like something and it was beautifully designed. I gulped as she placed a silver tiara on my head which had blue gemstones.

"How will I afford all this?" I questioned Charlie but made it sound like I was asking Lil Jo.

"Not to worry, dearie. It's only 45 galleons!" She squealled as she hopped off the stool. I gaped.

"45 galleons? O-ok." I took out my money bag and paid her. "Thank you. Charlie." I mouthed the last word into my hand as Lil Jo went to the back of the room. I couldn't speak to her, of course so I just had to pretend that I was talking to her.

Changing in the back, I placed the gown, slippers, necklace, gloves, mask and tiara into a box which Charlie shrunk and placed in his pocket with my money bag. "Let go."

"Thanks, Charlie," I muttered to him quietly as we walked back to the castle. Once we entered Bill's classroom, he and Remus looked up. I locked the door and placed silencing charms on it.

"So, did you get one?" Remus asked. We nodded, and I was grinning. "Great. Now eat." I groaned but obeyed by eating my share of dinner again and fell asleep.

The next day, there wasn't school. So when I walked into the library, avoiding a sleepy Ginny, I bumped into Harry. He looked stressed out and tired. "Mione," he began. "Why haven't you been speaking to me or anyone for that matter?" My heart broke, I was hurting him.

I bit my lip and ignored him, walking to a table and sitting down, reading. I heard a sigh, and scraping of chair. Harry was gonna sit there and watch me for the whole day. I distracted myself by reading about turning people's hair colour different permanently. I should do this to Ron...

A couple hours later, I stood up. Harry had fallen asleep. I felt a tear coming up for my rudeness, and it's all Ginny's fault. I quickly left the library after giving him a tap on the shoulder for supper.

When we were all seated, I had stopped crying for the 'break up' and Ron was seen making out with Lavender in public. When I sat down, Ginny started talking to me in her slurred way.

"Youcan ttallkk to mmeeee!" she sang a bit and I felt relieved. I didn't notice Harry coming up behind me, frowning.

"Are you sure you can make the ball tomorrow night? You sound...sleepy and...drunk," I stated hoarsely, sipping on her glass of water. Ginny just laid her head on the table and snored. I snorted. Then I turned my attention to Ron, who was still making out with Lavender. I saw Bill walking up at the corner of my eye, so I waved my wand and Ron's hair turned green… Lavender screeched.

"That was so mean!" she whined. Bill came up and asked what the matter was. "Professor, she turned his hair green!"

"Turn it back," Ron growled, glaring at me. I smiled sweetly and waved my wand, making it turn back to the red colour.

"Detention," Bill told me sternly. I tried not to laugh. "Instead of at eight tomorrow, four thirty all the way until midnight." I began sulking a little and nodded. By now, Ginny and woken up and was sniggering.

"Serves you rriiiiightt," she moaned while Harry sat down next to her slowly. Ginny then took out a flask. "Pepper up potion, need iiitt!" She gulped it all down, and I watched as she fell to the ground from her seat. I sniggered quietly; Remus' sleeping potion didn't get pushed away by pepper up potion. As I quietly sat there, eating, I was thinking hard. I have to be in Bill's office at four thirty. Dinner was to start at five, and then the ball was at seven. Near midnight, the masks would be pulled off. Then midnight, the dance was over. Breathing in quietly, I was nervous. Tomorrow, I'm not gonna make Ginny sleepy. She's gonna be fully awake by dinner and won't get the does of potion then.

With a satisfied smirk, I went to the common room to finish my homework while Ginny's was still undone. Then I went to detention which I ate more, slept (and told Dobby to not put any drops during dinner) and went to my dorm.

The next day, I washed all my clothes and my sheets and made everything organized and locked in my dresser. I was supposed to meet Charlie, Remus and Bill in the classroom and change in the office. I wanted to have a clean feeling, where there wasn't a care in the world. Well, there was one and that was facing Harry. Other than that, my troubles in my life were about gone.

I have to keep up my bad girl image for the rest of the school year and get detentions. And I have to get them with Bill, Charlie, Remus or sometime McGonagall. I was hoping that Harry won't be disappointed in my new attitude. Anyway, as I sat on one of the couches staring in the fire, Harry plopped down next to me. "Mione." I didn't hear him. I felt him relax onto the couch beside me and when I looked at him, he had closed his eyes.

Harry's POV

What is going on with Hermione? I've just lost my best friend. No, she was lost during the war. She's been different ever since I defeated Voldemort. I stared at Hermione for a while, before closing my eyes. Would she get mad if I invade her thoughts?

Love him...potions...detentions...dress

That was all I got from out of her mind before Ginny bounced down the steps from the dorm. She actually looks awake today. "Harry!" she squealled. "I am so sorry that I was being bored and you dumped me. Can we please try again? I don't know what came over me." I'll say.

I gave her a smile and a slight nod. "How about after we reveal the masks?" Ginny grinned and patted her super sleek bouncy hair.

"That's great, Harry. Hermione," she suddenly said. Hermione turned to the girl. "Can you do me a favor?" I decided to leave. I ran to my dorm and got out my invisibility cloak. Maybe...? I decided I should. When I walked back downstairs, I was shocked to see Ginny had a stern face.

"I want you to clean my dresser out before your detention this afternoon," she demanded. Hermione nodded tearfully. "Speak to me."

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione muttered. Then she mumbled a few things under her breath. Ginny was still talking.

"Oh wait until I get Harry back! My dress is so awesome, no one will have a better gown!" she boasted. "Are you listening?" she shrieked lightly. Hermione snapped up and nodded frantically. "Good. Go lock yourself in one of the stalls until you have to clean out my dresser." Hermione started to get up. Why was she being pushed around? "Wait, Hermmy."

Hermione stopped and faced Ginny. "Can't you call it off early?" she asked desperately. Ginny just smirked.

"Never, pretty soon Ron's gonna have a bit of fun with you. Now tell me what colour Harry likes best," Ginny ordered. I was surprised. What? Call what off? Ron's gonna do what to her? And how come Ginny doesn't know my favourite colour? Hermione was looking fearful.

"Emerald," Hermione whispered. Ginny nodded, smiling.

"Fave food."

"Chocolate frogs."

"Quidditch player."

"He doesn't like one Quidditch player."

"Hmm...one last thing. what's his favourite drink? You know, alcohol?"

"Firewhiskey." Ginny nodded triumphantly while I gaped. Hermione knows me better than Ginny! Ginny doesn't know me! "Ginny..." Hermione was saying. I held my breath. "Why are you doing this?"

Ginny snarled and leered into Hermione's face who didn't flinch. "Because I like to use people. I like to see mudbloods like you suffer. That's why I took your credit when you killed Nagini. That's why I said that I invented the cure for lycansoapy."

"Lycanthropy," Mione corrected automatically.

"Whatever! Go!" Hermione marched tearfully into the girls' bathroom. I was shocked and speechless. So, it was Hermione? What...I was confused. So I need to talk to someone, and that someone was Remus. I walked out the portrait hole with my cloak on and ran as fast as I could to his office.

"Professor!" I tore off my cloak and Remus asked me what was wrong. "I don't know what to do." I explained to him what I heard.

Remus was nodding. "Hermione made the potion, and she killed Nagini," he answered. How did he know?

"How do you know? I can't believe I didn't believe Hermione from before. I'm so stupid. But is this why she's been avoiding me?" I asked frantically, pacing. What was I gonna do? Ginny's a really bitch and a slut, I can't believe I didn't realize it. "What's wrong with Hermione, though? Why is she doing everything Ginny's says?"

Remus shook his head and gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it. Just go to the ball and have fun." I was confused, why was he so calm about it, like he knows it? I left the room in a daze.

**A/N Please review. One chapter left.**


	3. Breaking the Oath

**Disclaimer: A, B, C, D...Don't own H.P. **

**A/N WARNING! Ginny and Ron bashing! Ginny's a Mary Sue! Don't like then PLEASE don't read and give me flames!**

Hermione's POV

After finished cleaning the dresser, I ran over to the washroom to wash my hands. It was nearing four thirty. "You!" I heard a shriek. I looked into the mirror to see a furious red head stnding behind me. She walked up and yanked on my hair. "You think I'm stupid? You're probably the reason I've been sleeping for the past couple weeks! You haven't even done any chores or orders, mudblood!"

I froze. "I did everything you told me to do, you're probably sleeping a lot cuz you need beauty sleep and Harry's mother was a muggle born." Ginny threw me onto the ground with all her strength. I didn't cry out as I hit the floor painfully.

"I don't freaking care! Look, we don't need you anymore. You can speak to whomever. So at the stroke of midnight, wherever you are, whatever you're doing, kill yourself. Don't tell anyone." What! "That's right. Now if you excuse me, I gotta get ready to see Harry." I was left alone on the ground, before I tore off into the direction of Bill's office. When I reached the classroom, Bill was there and nodded a me, without looking up from his papers.

"Bill, something bad's gonna happen today!" I cried out. "It has to do with the oath!" He looked worriedly at me. "I can't tell you, but Ginny is making me do it and it's horrible! And it's at midnight!" I bit my lip and swallowed my tears.

"Does it have to do with blood?" he inquired. I turned around and pointed at myself tearfully before going to his office to change. The box was already there.

By the time I came out, Remus and Charlie were there with horrified faces. "We gotta do something!" Charlie exclaimed. I shook my head.

"If I'm gonna die," I started, glad that because they knew I can talk freely of it, "I wanna die staring into Harry's green eyes." They nodded before making me put on my mask and spraying me with something vanilla. "Thank you, you three," I choked out. Bill looked down.

"Charlie, Remus go to the library and research Magical Oath breakers NOW!" he demanded. They saluted and raced out of the classroom, which was locked. I checked the cloak and saw that it was five o'clock. Two more hours. Seven hours to my doom. "How can she do this?" he was whispering to himself. "I've been the worst brother ever."

"No, you've been the best. Charlie too. It's just that Ginny was letting fame get to her head and Ron too by being brother of the Heroine and best friend of the Hero. You're my best brother," I told him confidently and proudly. "You, Remus and Charlie are the best."

He gave me a small smile. "You're gonna remove your mask near midnight?" I nodded.

"You can come around midnight." He gulped and nodded.

Six forty five came around, I left the office, hugging Bill hard. Then I stopped by the library where Remus and Charlie were hidden by a huge pile of fbooks. I hugged them as well before straightening my dress and going to the Great Hall where people were starting to sip on small wine and talk around in their masks. My objective is to find some unruly hair, dance with that person and see if the eyes are green.

"Hello," a voice interrupted my search. I was sitting at a table looking around when I noticed a dark haired man come up to me. "Would you like to dance?"

I danced a fifteen minute song with him, twirling to the music and stared into his eyes. They were bright blue. When the sond ended, I excused myself. I danced with another guy, too short, and another too tall and another too fat. It was ten o'clock pretty soon. "Would you care to dance?" another guy asked while coming up to me. He was the same height and size about. I nodded and smiled, taking his hand.

"So, what's your name?" I questioned rhetorically as we moved to the music. He grinned at me with white teeth and I got a chance to see his eyes, green. Bright emerald green, which is Harry. His hair was messy, he had green eyes and he sounded like Harry. Whew, found him.

"Can't say," he told me while he twirled me again. "You?"

"Me neither," I answered while dancing. We talked for a bit, about the houses, favourite foods, what we like about Hogwarts. We laughed several times as well. I took a glance at the clock in the Great Hall. 11:30. Great.

"Let's find a seat," Harry said and led me to a quiet table where he poured me punch. I took out my wand and examined it to see if spiked and grateful to find that it wasn't. I had thirty minutes to live.

"So, any chance of telling me who you are?" Harry asked with a grin. I smiled. I really do hope that he'll be the last person I'll see when I die. Damn that Ginny. Speak of the devil, literally!

"Harry," the girl whined. "Please dance with me?" Her red hair gave her away, and her complaining gave Harry away. He shrugged her off, who stomped off somewhere, but not before yelling, "She's less than an hour!" Harry gave a questioning look at her back before turning to me.

"Everyone, it's time to reveal yourselves!" McGonagall was announcing. "A countdown please. 10, 9..." The school started counting down as well, and when it went down to one I tore my mask off.

"Hermione?" Harry gasped as he took his black and green off. I smiled gently at him. "I thought you weren't coming? What happened to detention?" I winked at him.

"That's my secret." I glanced up at the huge cloak again. Ten minutes.

"Mione please come with me," he said, tugging on my arm. I followed him to a small hallway where there was no one. "Mione, I'm so glad you're talking again! I missed hearing your voice," he started to say. 9 minutes. I was getting nervous.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. For everything," I told them, my voice cracking. he hugged me, and we stayed like that. 8 minutes. Two minutes! "No matter what happens, you'll always be my best friend." Then a though occured to me. If I don't tell him how I feel about him now, I'll never get the chance! "Harry, there's something I have to tell you."

We broke apart and I looked at him in the eye. "What is it?"

"I, I-" I couldn't say it. I just couldn't. Maybe I can say it last second. One minute.

I started panicking and crying. "I'm sorry, Harry," I started saying over and over again. He was getting worried.

"Hermione?" 5 seconds. 4,3,2,1. The chime rang through Hogwarts' halls (and surprisingly never the dorms) and I started gasping for breath. I wasn't going to kill myself, though, I'll let the oath choke me. "HERMIONE!" I fell to the floor and started gasping. I saw red dots and felt my throat tickle from lack of air, which made the situation worse. Harry was wrapping his arms around me and calling for help.

Nobody's POV

As Hermione was gasping for breath on the floor, Bill, Charlie and Remus were searching the Great Hall and surrounding halls for Hermione. "They better be together!" Charlie exclaimed as they turned a corner. McGonagall was searching in the other direction as they tried to find the couple.

"Remus!" Harry exclaimed when the three found said boy and girl. Hermione was lying on the ground, still panting and gasping.

"Harry, kiss, HER!" the ex-werewold yelled. "NOW! Before she dies!"

"Why?" Harry asked franticially, staring at Hermione.

"JUST DO IT!" the three men shouted which made Harry jump and kiss Hermione. And not a second too soon, either. Hermione's breathing steadied and to their relief she was still alive. She was unconscious though.

"What's going on?" Harry questioned, a little scared. Charlie and Bill just walked over to Hermione and lifted her up.

"Let's go to Dumbledore's old office you'll find out then," Charlie told him, immensely relieved. He had the upper part of her body, so he caressed her cheek. "Thank goodness she's ok."

In Dumbledore's old office Hermione hadn't woken up yet, but Charlie, Bill and Remus were explaining what happened to Hermione and what Ginny did. McGonagall was there too with her fingers on Ginny's and Ron's ears. Of course, Remus had skipped the part of the Sleeping Potion (did not want to receive a lecture from the old transfiuration teacher), but they did mention the detentions which were used to get Hermione to eat and sleep and avoid Ginny.

"I am very disappointed in you, Mr. and Miss Weasley," McGonagall scolded while Harry was in complete shock. "and Miss Weasley, is this true? Did Hermione actually find the cure for werewolves and kill Nagini?" Ginny had to nod, of course but she glared at the unconscious girl.

A minute later, Hermione woke up with a groan. "I'd better be in heaven and meeting Lily and James and seeing Sirius and my mum and dad," she groaned as she sat up and opened her eyes. Then she blinked. "What the-"

"Watch your language young lady," McGonagall warned but gave her a warm smile. "Misters Bill, Charlie and Remus found the 'cure' for magical oaths." This quirked Hermione's interest. She glanced at the other occupants of the room.

"What was it?"

"A kiss by that someone's lover," Harry mumbled to her, blushing deep scarlet. Hermione's jaw dropped and she turned a nice shade of apple too. Then she jumped up and gave Charlie, Remus, Bill and then Harry a hug.

"What happened?"

"Well," Charlie started. "Remus and I were looking through books in the library, when we finally found it. Just like that, right in front of us. we're so stupid, idiots I tell you-"

"Then we ran to get Bill," Remus continued. "We dragged him to the Great Hall and explained it to him on the way. When we got there we told McGonagall to look for you and Harry and get you two to kiss or you would die." Blushing again, Hermione looked at Harry. How was she gonna explain this to him?

McGonagall said sternly, "I'm taking these two to the Ministry and Fire Calling their parents." She led them to the fire place wher e she told them to go first.

"Say 'Hi!' to mum and dad for us!" Charlie called out to McGonagall as she flooed out.

Hermione was as glad as ever that the oath was broken, but was now dreading explaining this to Harry. Remus smirked and left the office with Bill, but Charlie said something in her ear. "When we said a kiss by someone's lover, it has to be two way." Hermione's eyes widened as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Hermione gulped when she looked at a quiet Harry. "Um..."

"Do you love me?" Harry asked her abruptly. Hermione looked down at her glassy slippers and shuffled her feet. She nodded slowly. Hermione heard Harry come over to her and pull her into his arms, hugging her. "I'm so glad you're alive. I can't believe it, it was gonna be my fault all over again!"

"No! It was Ginny," Hermione protested stubbornly. It was true though. "If she hadn't made that magical oath, this would have never happened. In fact, if I had never went against her in that duel I knew I'd lose in, I wouldn't be here."

"But if I had believed you when you said that you killed Nagini...if I had immediately realized it was you in the battle field...if I hadn't broken up with Ginny so she would be mad..." Harry stumbled over his words. Hermione looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," Hermione cried out. "I'm sorry that I met you in first year, on the train and thought you were cute. I'm sorry that I slowly fell for you during the years." She choked for a second before sobbing. Harry interrupted her by pressing his lips to hers. Mione relaxed and kissed back.

When they pulled away, Mione looked up quesetioningly at the lightning bolt scarred boy. "I love you too, I've fancied you ever since third year," he told her. Her jaw dropped. harry chuckled before pulling her into a tight hug.

The next day they were supposed to leave for Christmas holidays. Bill had told them that they were all invited to their home and when they're at the Burrow, they'd tell everyone Ginny's and Ron's decided punishment. On the train ride to the Burrow, Harry and Hermione (who wasn now Head Girl again) were together in one of the seats while Remus, Bill and Charlie played exploding snap on the other.

"Hey!" Fred and George yelled as they entered their compartment door. Hermione smiled at them, but then frowned.

"Hang on a second, I haven't noticed...you were on the train ride to school...but you're not attending Hogwarts!" Mione called out to the twins. "And I haven't seen you around Hogwarts at all."

They shrugged. "We took a break from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes last summer but we took the train ride to school to go to Hogsmeade. Anyway, we just wanted to take the train ride back to the Burrow."

Once they reached the Burrow, Molly gave Hermione her hardest hug ever. "OH! My dear...I can't believe Ginny and Ron would do something like that! My two youngest children give me shame..." she shook her head miserably. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"But-you should be...proud of your- two-oldest-sons," Hermione gasped out. Molly squealled and hugged said sons (who glared at her), and then Harry next and Remus too.

"She 'adopted' me," Remus explained to them while rubbing his arm. They started laughing.

"She's gonna send you a sweater," the four Weasleys said simulaneously. They cracked up. Fleur Delacor arrived soon after (there wedding was next summer) and everyone settled in the living room of the Burrow.

"Ok, as you know," Arthur Weasley was saying. "Minister who's soon to be ex-minister told me that because of Ginny's actions, she will be expelled from Hogwarts and spend two days in Azkaban. Her wand won't be snapped, but will be weakened in magic. Not to mention she's under five years probation and three years community service."

"Harsh, but she deserves it," Hermione commented. She placed her head onto Harry's chest, who had nodded in agreement.

"Now Ron. He's gonna go for two weeks in the Ministy holding cell, go through the rest of the school year normally and repeat it next year if he doesn't get perfect score in NEWTS. The year after, it wouldn't matter his score. Then for two years after his graduation, he will be doing wizard community service and two years probation," Arthur continued. Everyone nodded in agreement at this just reward, but Molly just burst into tears.

The next day, Hermione was allowed to go to Diagon Alley to get her Christmas gifts. When she returned to the Burrow, Harry was waiting for her. He held out something in his palm. "Hermione? Ginny, er, gave me this saying you didn't want it." She sat down onto the sofa next to him and looked at the object. It was the silver ring. "Do you want it back?"

Hermione stared and nodded, then threw her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry Harry!" Harry put it on her finger, and then reajusted the size so it would fit properly. Then he gave her a kiss and hugged her. "Harry, no matter what happens..." she didn't need to say anything more.

School came, and went. Ron didn't graduate, he had to repeat school. Ginny had been told to get some sort of cheap job right away cuz she's not in school anymore and Harry and Hermione were happy. At the end of the year, Harry was an auror, Hermione was a healer, Mr. Weasley was Minister of magic, Bill and Fleur were married soon and Remus and Tonks were dating. Charlie? He's still the bachelor, going around and flirting with all the girls. Ron and Ginny didn't date, so they both shared a flat. Hermione was dubbed the Heroine and Creator of the Werewolf Cure until she threatened to kill Rita Skeeter for writing that kinda stuff.

Harry and Hermione grew up, married and had kids too. Two daughters, two sons. Lily Jr., Rose, James Jr, and Sirius. And they all lived happily ever after.

**A/N There, a sucky story finished hastily and kinda short. Please review!**

**Thank you to my reviewers:**

**Manhttngal43  
****'Dark-Independent-Girl-101'  
Lady Entity  
diffident-serpiente  
Asian-Novelist  
Ermmers**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**ATTENTION ALL READERS, A SEQEUL IS COMING OUT IN A WEBSITE NEAR YOU!**

**Now, a note to my story's reviewers:**

**Jarno****: I made Half Blood Prince a little different, and to my deepest regret, I haven't read HBP in a while so I don't remember Magical Oaths. I think it was somewhere in my subconscious-ness, maybe that was why I wrote this...? And there weren't duelling seconds because they wanted to deal with each other personally and I didn't want seconds. And a second round, well Ginny cheated, I'm sure Hermoine would have thought of it in a split second.**

**DarkPhoenix101****: Read the sequel to find out why Hermione couldn't beat Ginny. Simple, really. And I made Ginny seem more accomplished and powerful because she was a Mary Sue. Or at least everyone thought she was, fooled you guys too, huh?**

**thealphamale****: Oh I didn't put their reactions there for a reason. Find out in my sequel. Enjoy:)**

**MinLaughLin****: Oh, I just needed a way to wrap up the story. I kinda had trouble finding a perfect opportunity to leave each chapter, so I guess that my ending to the story was a bit off. I'll work on it on the next story!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers in the story in this order:**

**Manhttngal43  
'Dark-Independent-Girl-101'  
Lady Entity  
diffident-serpiente  
Asian-Novelist  
Ermmers  
thealphamale  
Jarno  
alayneni  
DarkPhoenix101  
SunnyDae  
MinLaughLin  
funkyfairygirl  
and all others that may review later!**


End file.
